


Complete (Solangelo Fluff)

by AspiringFictionist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Solangelo meeting, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringFictionist/pseuds/AspiringFictionist
Summary: Nico has to spend 3 days with Will. That’s not too bad. Of course we all know they end up dating. When and how’d that happen?OrMy theory of how Nico and Will started dating





	Complete (Solangelo Fluff)

No underworld-y stuff surprisingly limited Nico’s options of things to do. They were limited more by the fact that he was supposed to stay in the infirmary for three days. Three days! He could could be being so many other things! Okay that was a lie. He rarely actually did anything. He wasn’t lazy, he just didn’t communicate with the others or anything. Sure he now had opened up just a little, but most of his friends weren’t going to be here much longer. Reyna and Hazel and even Jason, Frank, and Piper would be off to Camp Jupiter soon. He had to admit, Reyna had become like a sister to him. 

She hadn’t actually spoken to him since the assembly earlier, when the two camps had officially come together. 

The infirmary was boring and kind of depressing. There was a Roman in the corner wheezing quietly, giving off a strong feeling of death. Nico suspected he’d be dead by morning, although he wasn’t exactly sure what had happened to the poor guy. 

Sitting on an empty cot, he drifted into his thoughts. He wondered if maybe Hades or Thanatos kept track of who reincarnated into what, he’d love to visit Bianca, even if she was a flower or something. He’d gotten over her death for the most part, but sometimes it still haunted him. He often had dreams of when he was young and would happily play with his older sister, but they usually darkened into nightmares that prevented him from sleeping. 

“Nico?” 

He jumped, not even noticing that Will was now standing in front of him. 

“Oh, yeah?” Nico asked, looking up at the blonde boy. 

“Would you mind helping me examine um, the Roman?” Neither of them knew who he was, nobody had come visit him or anything, which made Nico feel bad for the guy. 

Agreeing, he stood, wondering if he should tell Will this boy would not live. 

“He was shot by an arrow at just the right angle so his lung was punctured, I’ve managed to prevent it from flooding with blood and I’ve made sure no bits of the arrow remain, but he hasn’t gotten better, if anything his breathing is worse.” Will looked and sounded heartbroken. 

Nico didn’t want to crush Will’s hopes by telling him he’d failed. Maybe a telling him would ease the pain when the boy actually died though? 

“Will... he’s not gonna make it.” Nico regretted it the moment Will tensed and dropped whatever medicine he’d holding. Don’t worry, it was just plastic, not like in the drama where they drop glass. 

Nico could almost feel the failure and disappointment radiating from Will. Actually maybe he did feel it. 

“I knew it, I couldn’t save him...” Will looked away, his eyes beginning to cloud. Nico suddenly felt awful, had he made Will cry? 

“It’s not your fault. He punctured his lung, blood could’ve gotten in before you prevented it, or maybe splinters were lodged inside before you even saw him.” Nico knew what he said next probably wasn’t the best choice, he’d probably make things worse, but he said it anyway, “You don’t even know him.”

Will didn’t respond, he merely left the infirmary. Nico sighed, laying on his temporary bed and sleeping. 

His dreams didn’t treat him well. It started off like always, him running through a bright field with Bianca, the same age they’d been when they were hidden in the Lotus Hotel. They laughed and hugged and smiled. It made his heart ache, it made him remember this was a dream. That Bianca would never be seen again. 

“Bianca, are you proud of me?” It was a question he’d often asked himself. Did Bianca approve of what he’d done? Of how he’d betrayed Percy? Of how secluded he’d become...

“Oh Nico...” Bianca’s voice was filled with sadness and guilt, before she could say more, a scream tore the air. 

His head shot up, but there was no one. Literally no one. Bianca was gone. He stood up and saw the boy from the infirmary materialize. Bianca then appeared next to him. Both started to say something, then it all disappeared. He floated in darkness. He felt a light shaking, as if the darkness were an earthquake. 

“Nico...”

What could that be? Something in the darkness was calling him. He saw figures around him. Occasionally one would light up. He saw multiple people he held dear to him, Bianca, Percy, his mother, even his father. He stared at the fifth figure. As light finally lit up that figure, surprise courses through his body. 

“Will...” 

Light flooded his eyes as he woke. 

“Yup, that’s me. It’s almost eleven, you should get up.” Nico’s eyes opened to the sight of Will leaning over him. 

“Why?” 

“Because you seemed uncomfortable, nightmares?” Will asked. 

Nico noticed the previously occupied bed was now empty. The Roman must’ve been removed already. 

“Yeah, just demigod things.” Nico replied, glancing out at the clear sky of Camp Half Blood. 

“Hazel stopped by, she wanted to say bye before she left, but you were asleep. She told me to let you know she loves you.” Will said this like us was nothing, but Nico felt his chest swell at the last sentence. He wasn’t sure he’d heard somebody say they loved him since Bianca died. Truth was, he loved Hazel as well. She was so comforting to be around. At first he just wanted her to replace Bianca, but now he thought of her as a whole other person and he appreciated her. 

“Earth to Nico?” Will waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” 

“Sure ya did.” Will pulled the blanket of Nico, “Go change, you can’t live in the same clothes every day.” He cautiously tan his hands through Nico’s mess of hair, “Maybe shower too.”

Nico didn’t complain. He could use some alone time, after changing, he remained in his cabin for a while. The familiar dark walls were comforting. The sheet that had separated the cabin so Hazel had some privacy was still hanging, so Nico took it down. 

He didn’t really do anything. He just sat and... well, existed. He didn’t really think or anything. After about five minutes of just pure nothing, his thoughts began to come. 

He thought about the past few days. He’d travelled from Europe to the US then nearly faded into the shadows, he’d made friends and come out, he’d witnessed Leo explode to defeat Gaea, he’d nearly cried, he’d smiled, Nico had changed. In under a week, he’d changed. To some it didn’t seem like much. But he knew the difference. He knew it the moment Reyna had pulled him from the shadows and hugged him, when he’d buried his face in her shoulder and nearly cried. He knew it when his feelings defied him every time Will spoke to him. 

Sighing, he stood and walked back to the infirmary, combing his hair with his fingers so it wasn’t quite as messy. As soon as he entered, it struck him just how awful it’d be to spend today and tomorrow in here with Will. It was exactly what every teen wanted then regretted when it happened. He had to remain with his crush for two (technically three) days. It was like some cheesy fanfic. Sighing once more he walked in, his heart jumping as Will turned and smiled at him. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*   
3 months later (3 months before Trials of Apollo)   
*~~~~~~~~~~*

Nico stood outside the infirmary, his body burning and his heart hammering. Today was the day. Today was the day he’d tell Will just how much he loved him. How every time he smiled it made his heart speed up, how each second together felt perfect. Nico wasn’t a cheesy person, but there was no way to describe the way he felt around Will. It was like being near an edge. It’s thrilling and dangerous. You’re tempted to lean closer and test the limits. He nearly shadow travelled out of pure reflex when the door opened and Will realized Nico was standing outside. 

“Nico? What’re you doing?” 

“Huh? Oh uh, just walking.” Nico was glad he wasn’t as pale as he once was, otherwise his flustered state might be noticeable. 

It was silent, well not really, the camp remained noisy. Both boys stood awkwardly. 

“Hey Nico, I hears about how Percy’s not your type, so I was just curious, what is your type? Percy’s the embodiment of what most people look for in a partner.” 

“That’s what I thought, but after I saw how he acted with Annabeth and I just didn’t really feel the same anymore. I saw you then I realized Percy wasn’t what I wanted.” Nico froze, silently begging the gods(and Aphrodite) to make Will not notice his words. 

Will nodded, “I can understand that.” Nico exhaled. “My type just so happens to be you.” 

Nico blinked, his face warming up, “Wait, you?” He could fully form a sentence, he just stared at Will’s face, which was tinted pink. He wasn’t sure if that was from the cold or if he was flustered but still. 

Will smiled, and pulled Nico into a hug. After getting over the initial surprise Nico smiled, looking up and pressing his lips to Will’s. Thankfully no one was nearby, which was surprising considering the infirmary was basically part of the Big House. 

Nico felt complete. It was weird. He’d felt empty ever since Bianca died, Percy and Hazel and Reyna had all helped, they’d made him happier. But Will was different. Maybe it was part of being the son of the god of healing, but Will made him feel so happy. He wasn’t gonna talk about how their bodies seemed to fit together because everyone said that, humans were soft, anyone can fit if you try hard enough (okay that’s not true). But he couldn’t lie, it was amazing. 

“Nico?” Will looked down at the shorter boy. 

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

Nico smiled, skeletal butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It seemed too good to be true. He’d always doubted he’d find someone to become romantically interested in, and doubted it even more that he’d ever have a boyfriend. He’d never believed the “once you’re at rock bottom the only place to go is up” because if you’re at rock bottom you could always go to the underworld, but Will changed that.

“I love you too.” It felt weird on his tongue. He’d never been super affectionate, and as right at us felt, it also felt strange. He’d have to get used to having a significant other, but he definitely could.

When the others found out, the Aphrodite cabin won a few bets that’d been placed. Supposedly it’s been obvious they were in love, and thinking back on it, Nico could definitely see how obvious it’d been.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more Percy Jackson! I want to do a Solangelo smut story, maybe an AU, and a Percabeth thing. Also tell me how it was I love constructive criticism on my writing so I can improve!


End file.
